Gifting the King
by Potentate Poleman
Summary: The Grand Priest introduces the Omni-King to Christmas. The Omni-King then opens presents sent to him by various other Dragon Ball characters.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise. I own nothing._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the multiverse, at a great palace._

Five figures stood inside a room where a great throne sat. The room was decorated in many colors. There were red bows, some wreaths, a tall tree adorned with ornaments and lights over to the side of the room and a large wreath hanging from the ceiling. The five figures were placing presents under the tree.

These figures were some of the Gods in the multiverse, there was the Great Priest and his two children, Whis and Vados, and there was the Gods of Destruction of Universes six and seven, Champa and Beerus. The Great Priest was a short teal skinned man who wore greenish clothes with a equilateral orange triangle on it. Behind his head floated a glowing blue halo, the Great Priest was an angel. Whis and Vados were the children of the Great Priest, they were the angels who served as Attendants to the Gods of Destruction from Universes six and seven. Beerus and Champa were of course, the Gods of Destruction of Universes six and seven.

The Great Priest, Whis and Vados had just finished placing presents under the tree and decorating the room inside the palace, they were planning on introducing the King of All to Christmas to make him happy as he was bored as of late. However, the Gods of Destruction had no desire to help and instead they sat down at a table and watched the Angels work with bored expressions. Whis came over then and placed a platter of cookies and a glass of milk down on the table... Whis then immediately slapped Beerus' and Champa's hands away from the cookies and milk when they reached for it. The two feline Deities became annoyed that they couldn't even get so much as a crumb, but they refrained from attempting to snatch one of the cookies again after Whis reminded them that the cookies weren't for them.

"I believe we are done at last. The Omni-King will without any doubt enjoy this, I'm sure of it." The Great Priest says as Whis and Vados stand beside each other with Beerus and Champa joining them.

"Indeed. Well then, I believe it is time we take our leave now, father." Whis said.

"If there is anything else, feel free to call on us, father." Vados says as she and Whis bowed before they left out of the room with the Gods of Destruction, returning to their Supreme Kais in order to return home.

The Great Priest then walked over to the table and ate the cookies and drank the milk, making sure to leave crumbs. It was all to make the illusion of Santa having came.

* * *

 _At the Omni-King's palace, at 12:48 AM during Christmas day._

The Omni-King floated down the hall to his throne room, to his sides were his two very tall Attendants.

Zeno was a short and small being, he wore kingly attire to show his authority, and he displayed it with the black and white symbols on his tunic. His skin was teal blue, his head was blue with a single large teal blue line going down it, his eyes were white circles with black pupils and his mouth was a single black line. Despite the fact he was the King of All, Zeno was quite childish, but he acted serious when he needed to. Zeno was feared by absolutely everyone and everything as he was impossibly powerful, he was the unparalleled, _the_ most powerful being there ever was, and he was capable of erasing all of existence in an instant.

Finally, Zeno and his two Attendants entered his throne room, there he saw the Great Priest standing, and as if on queue, he bowed and greeted the King. Zeno observed the room, seeing the tree covered in lights and ornaments, and the wreaths that hung from the ceiling. The entire room was decorated.

"Greetings, m'lord. I wish you a Merry Christmas." The Great Priest said as the childlike Zeno approached him with a bewildered expression.

"Hmmm...What is this Christmas you speak of?" Zeno asked, the look on his face quizzical.

"Christmas, m'lord, it is a time of celebration. It happens at the last month of every year. Christmas is a time of joy and giving." The Great Priest explained. Zeno became interested instantly and began smiling, until he looked over and noticed a plate covered in cookie crumbs and a glass stained white as if it was previously filled with milk.

"Someone stole my cookies..." Zeno muttered out loud, beginning to frown a bit.

"Hm? Oh, no, it was Santa, m'lord." The Great Priest said.

"Santa? Who is Santa?" Zeno questioned.

"Santa is a big man who wears a red suit and cowl. Every Christmas, Santa delivers presents to everyone in existence. Santa gives toys and other good things to those who behave well and be good on Christmas, and he gives coal to those who be bad and mean. Santa knows who is awake or asleep, he knows who has been bad or who's been good. Santa flies around on a sleigh pulled by his magical reindeer, one of which guides his way with a bright, red nose. And he carries all his presents in a big green bag." The Great Priest informed him.

Zeno then looked down at all the presents under the Christmas Tree. "Hmmm...did he deliver those?" Zeno asks.

"Why, yes. He comes down people's chimney's and places their presents under their Christmas Tree." The Great Priest says.

"He breaks into people's homes?" Zeno asked with a puzzled look, his head turning.

"W-Well. It's not exactly breaking in..." The Great Priest fumbled with his words.

"Can I open my presents now?" Zeno asks with a eager smile. "Of course, m'lord. Knock yourself out." The angel said as he pointed his hand to the presents.

"You want me to knock myself out?" Zeno says as his two Attendants glare at the angel.

"No! No, no, I meant it as in, 'Go ahead', m'lord." The Great Priest said, smiling with his eyes squinted.

The Attendants stepped aside as the king strutted past them towards the tree in his peculiar walking manner.

"Oh, also, m'lord. We're going to have a big Christmas feast after you get done opening the presents. We're going to invite some of the Gods over for the feast." The Great Priest informed him, "Mmkay." Zeno replied nonchalantly, distracted by the presents..

Zeno then began to pull out all of his presents from under the tree to open them. Zeno pulled the first present out, the tag said it was from the Great Priest. Zeno opened the present immediately to find a toy knight inside with some sword and shield accessories.

Zeno then opened the next present which was from his Attendants, inside was a toy horse that went with the knight. Zeno giggled a bit as he put the knight on the horse, but frowned as the knight fell off from him rocking the horse around as if it was galloping. All the while the Priest and the two Attendants sat at the table the angel materialized in the room to have coffee, as even sometimes the divine sometimes needed a nice beverage as they relaxed on their short break.

Zeno then opened the next present, which was from Whis. Inside the present was a book. Paula Deen's Southern Cooking Bible. Another cookbook to join the forty some others on the shelf in his palace's kitchen, he thought as he set it aside.

Zeno then opened a present from Vados. Inside was one thing Zenp really didn't want, especially as a gift. Clothes, oh, there was clothes, and socks. Zeno put the lid back on the present box and pretended he didn't open it.

Zeno then opened a present from Beerus. Inside was three things, a note, a large diamond chunk, and a poorly illustrated painting of Zeno's palace. Zeno read the note, it was definitely Beerus' handwriting, you could easily identify Beerus' handwriting by how poor it looked. "Dear, Omni-King. Please accept this gift for 'Christmas' time that I have got for you. The diamond chunk is a piece of a planet made completely out of Diamond that I destroyed, and the painting is something I made myself. Pretty good painting if I do say so myself."

Zeno looked at the painting, it looked like something made with Microsoft Paint. Zeno thought the diamond was pretty neat at least. It would serve as a mantle ornament.

Zeno grabbed the present from Champa and opened it to find a chunk of diamond and another painting, this time the painting was actually decent. Zeno found a note under the painting and read it, "Dear Omni-King. I didn't know what to get you, so I just copied what Beerus' was getting you. (P.S. I didn't make the painting, Vados did.)" The note said. The lack of originality in gifting choice disappointed the king, for this, he would have Vados instructed to make Champa jog around a planet, five laps.

The next present to Zeno was from...Frieza? Zeno read a note on the side of the present. "Dear King of All. It is I, Frieza. I have just suffered defeat shortly after I attained my golden form. And apparently, they made a movie about me returning, gaining a golden form and losing...again. So I figured I'd send you that movie as a present." The note said. Zeno then opened the present box to find a copy of "Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F'" inside. Another to add to the anime collection.

Zeno then opened the next present, which was from someone named "Akira Toriyama/Tori-bot". Zeno opened the present box to find a PlayStation 4 Pro inside along with a copy of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Zeno almost gasped in excitement, he would definitely play that later, it was something he had wanted for quite some time.

Zeno opened the next present, which was from Goku. It said "To Zen-Chan" on the tag. Zeno opened the present to find a red power pole inside, Zeno pulled the power pole out and looked at it. Zeno then pointing the power pole at one of his Attendants and without warning, the power pole extended at high speed and clonked the Attendant in the head, making him fall out onto the floor. "I...I'm okay." The Attendant said while getting up. The power pole then went back to normal.

Zeno then opened the next present, which was from Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans. Inside the present was the battle armor he wore during the Cell Games. Zeno pulled the armor out and tried to put it on, his head was too big to fit inside though, Zeno placed the armor back into the box and grabbed another.

The next present was from Hit. Zeno opened it up to find a paddle ball inside, Zeno wasn't interested initially as he already had a paddle ball, that was when Zeno noticed something else was inside the box. A strange metal object that was colored black, on the side it said in white writing, "9MM". Fascinated, Zeno pulled the object out and held it, accidentally pulling the trigger and firing a bullet, which hit the Great Priest's coffee mug, shattering it. "It's okay, m'lord." The Great Priest says as he repairs the mug with his magic

The next present was from someone named Mr. Popo? Inside the present box was a piece of paper that had some writing on it. "I'm going to teach you about the Pecking Order, little one." The writing on the paper said. Zeno, being the wise king he was knew exactly what this meant. "Shut up, I'll wipe you out." Zeno said out loud as his expression turned to that of someone who meant business.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout_.

Mr. Popo rose from his knees, he stopped watering the flowers and looked to the sky.

"You'll wipe me out? Hahahaha...ha ha ha... We shall see." Mr. Popo said to the sky before he started laughing hysterically, in an almost insane way...

"Stop torturing kittens out there, I want some peace and quiet!" Super Kami Dende said from inside the Lookout's building.

Mr. Popo then smiled. A horrid creaking noise similar to that of a rusted metal door getting dragged opened sounded out as he smiled. "I suppose I'll have to teach Him the Pecking Order first. Then after that, I shall ascend the heavens and usurp the child." Mr. Popo said as he turned and walked towards the Lookout's building.

A moment passed, Super Kami Dende's screaming was heard along with sadistic laughter made by Mr. Popo.

* * *

Zeno opened the next present, which was from the Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Inside the present box was a pair of red Potara earrings. Zeno showed little interest in the earrings...mainly because they wouldn't fit his ears anyway. Zeno threw the earrings to the side.

The next present was from the Old Kai, inside the present box was a card and a magazine. "Hey, Grand Zeno, it's me, the elder Kai from Universe seven. I got you the best present for Christmas this year, the gift of manliness. Simply read this girly magazine and you'll turn into a man. You'll get my meaning soon enough. " The card read. Zeno then took a look at the magazine which was labeled as 'PlayBoy'. Zeno then started reading the magazine, but became disinterested after two pages and threw the magazine aside. Zeno didn't understand how that was supposed to make him into a 'man'.

The next present Zeno opened was from Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time. Zeno opened the present and found a clock inside, Zeno wasn't surprised she sent him a clock, she was the Supreme Kai of Time after all.

He then opened the next present which was from the Grand Kai. Inside was denim jacket just small enough for Zeno to wear. Zeno tried the jacket on. He giggled as he posed in it before taking it off and putting it with his other presents. He would save that for when he next planned to take his Nimbuscycle for a spin.

Zeno then opened the next present, which was from King Kai. Inside the present was a Leap Frog. Zeno felt insulted upon seeing the Leap Frog, sure, he was a bit childish, but he wasn't that childish, he could be serious when he felt like it or when it was required. Zeno closed the present before opening a tear in space and time leading to the King Kai's planet, which he cast the present into. The present landed on King Kai's head while he was driving his car, causing him to lose control and crash his beloved vehicle into one of the few trees that resided there, totaling it as the Kai cursed Bubbles, blaming it for it.

Finally, Zeno had grabbed his final present, the tag said it was from "GB & Z", Zeno had no clue who "GB & Z" was but he payed it no heed as he tore into the wrapping paper. Zeno opened the box under the wrapping paper to find a doll of himself inside, Zeno smiled at this, it would be perfect to have as a nicknack in his resting chambers.

The peace of the palace was interrupted however in that moment, two figures appeared inside the throne room of the King's palace. A green skinned figure with white hair who was wearing a black, purple and light blue Kaioshin outfit, and a taller figure wearing a black and grey outfit with a red sash. The taller figure resembled Zeno's friend, Goku, and he even had the same exact hair style as Goku.

Noticing the two figures appear suddenly, Zeno's Attendants and the Priest all stood between the figures and the King in an instant and defensive manner.

"Hello." The tall figure in black and grey said, speaking in the same voice as Goku, albeit, more rough and imposing. "Greetings." The green skinned figure in Kaoishin attire said in a calm yet malicious voice.

"Who are you? Why do you trespass in this palace? The Omni-King hasn't requested any visitors." The Great Priest stated inquisitively. "I am Zamasu. I am an apprenticed Supreme Kai from Universe ten." Zamasu answered. "And I am black" The one who resembled Goku spoke.

"We have came here because we want to speak to the King." Zamasu says. "Mmm... What do you want?" Zeno questioned as he stepped towards the pair.

"Why, I believe one of your presents was from us, if I am not mistaken." Zamasu said. "But I was the one who placed the presents under that tree. When did you place a present under there?" The Great Priest interrogated. "That's not important." Goku Black says.

"May I see that doll for a second, your majesty?" Zamasu requested. Zeno reluctantly handed him the doll after nodding.

"Do you know why I gave you this doll, your highness?" Zamasu asks, "Why?" Zeno asked back.

"I gave it to you because it represents how you will look after we are finished with our business here." Zamasu says before grabbing the Zeno doll's head and ripping it off, making the stuffing fall out. Zeno frowned at what Zamasu just did to his present.

"This is what you will look like after we are finished with our purpose here." Zamasu stated in a sinister demeanor. Zeno's Attendants and the Great Priest then prepared to jump forward and attack Zamasu and Goku Black to defend their King, only to be stopped by Zeno holding his hand up and saying "No".

Zamasu then held his hand up as if he was getting ready to chop someone. His hand suddenly became enveloped in purple energy that formed into a blade shape. Goku Black then started glowing red as he powered up into his trademark Super Saiyan Rosé form and conjured his Ki scythe into his right hand.

"I hope you are ready, 'King of All'." Goku Black said murderously before him and Zamasu lung forward. The mortal-hating Kaioshin and the Goku imposter stab and swipe at Zeno with their energy blade and scythe. The attacks connect with the small King's torso...

And then...

 ***** _ **C**_ **R** _ **A**_ **C** _ **K**_ *

The blade and scythe that Goku Black and Zamasu attempted to eliminate Zeno with broke. Shattered upon contact with the body of the highest God. Zeno giggled, as the attack tickled him.

"Tch!" Zamasu exclaimed as his hand reeled back. Zeno giggled louder once he realized that was the attack they intended to smite him with.

"You think that's funny, huh? I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Goku Black said before throwing a punch at Zeno with all his might, only for the punch to get stopped by just one of the King's fingers. "Boop!" The childlike King laughed as his other hand shot forward for him to poke Goku Black on the nose with.

Black's eyes went white as he reverted back to normal from his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Goku Black fell out onto the ground, unconscious. Zamasu simply stared with a shocked expression at how Zeno had just easily defeated Black with no effort. Zeno's expression turned to a serious one as he then raised both of his hands and spawned spheres of glowing blue energy in both of them, the blue spheres glowed bright enough to blind everyone, the Attendants and the Great Priest shielded their eyes with their arms.

Suddenly, a poof sound was heard and it was no longer bright, the Attendants and the Great Priest opened their eyes to see Zeno standing there with a happy smile, Zamasu and Goku Black were gone, they had completely vanished from sight. It was clear that Zeno had just erased their existence.

"Can we have the feast now?" Zeno asks with the smile still on his face.

"..Yes, m'lord, I shall prepare it right away." The Great Priest says before trekking to another of the palace's rooms. Zeno floated back to his throne and sat down it, he began to play with his Knight and Horse toys. "I like Christmas." Zeno said to himself while still smiling.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
